Breaking out of Character
by Ana H. Fenald
Summary: Blood dripped from his knuckles. Ren, though, never meant for Kyoko to see him like this.


He couldn't stop. Tsuruga Ren—no—Hizuri Kuon—couldn't stop beating this man, this cretin before him, into a bloody pulp. One after another, Kuon punched the man in the face with adrenaline pumping throughout his entire vascular system, to aid in his destruction of the one who dare crossed him. Screaming, shattering screeches echoed and blood flew everywhere. As seconds ticked by, the mask of _Tsuruga Ren_ chipped away as a lifetime's amount of pent up hate, anger, and despite sprang forth to taste the chilly, winter's night.

He didn't mean to slip in such a way in front of _her_. Only moments before, he was as Tsuruga Ren, the man created to suppress the demon (Hizuri Kuon), whom uncharacteristically forgot his cell phone at LME. He needed his cell phone. How else was he to call _her_ and chat with her late in the evening as they had been so doing the last few weeks? Be he Ren or Kuon, he loved Mogami Kyoko. And with such love, he never wanted her to see him revert into such a violent creature. Yet how could not? How could he not contain himself when he heard her piercing cries for help, and even calling out his name, to save her?

The fine line of Guardian of the Beast and the Beast itself was swept away once she was involved. The gatekeeper let out its keep, and barreled forth did the Beast go to save the woman whom every part of him loved.

Kuon ran towards her voice that led him down a nearby hidden street next to LME. He hadn't run this fast in years, and it was quite a shame that it wasn't because he was free to play in the mountains as a fairy prince named "Corn". The breath in lungs filled with the smoggy air of Tokyo as he raced in the darkness to find the one solace that made him feel as himself regardless of which name he had to be called by. The bitter taste of fear soured on his tongue as her cries became louder and more desperate.

When Mogami Kyoko entered his line of sight, Kuon/Ren became blinded by rage. The sight before his eyes was even more disgusting. His dear, sweet Kyoko was thrown to the ground with her clothes ripped, her face bruised, her lip split open and her left golden eye adorning a marvelous shiner. The man made it hightail to run. He knew a monster before was unleashed. The damn bastard tried to run away, tried to flee the crimes that he did to the wholesome maiden, to the woman that he loved! There was no way in hell could Kuon nor could Ren allow this man to escape after trying to violate his love and think that he would be unpunished.

The moment the fool dropped Kyoko to the ground, Ren lunged at him and knocked the man down. Kyoko's sobbing and gasps could be heard in the background as Kuon struggled himself to gain control over the idiot who dared deify him.

As they fought for power, tossing and rolling, and with only brute strength to work, the criminal punched Ren in the face. The offender thought that Ren would back away yet he was wrong once he was met with a glare that only Satan gave to the fools who entered his realm.

"Do you think I'll let you win?" Ren's voice was low, deep, and barely not above a whisper.

The man struggled harder underneath the Beast's weight to be free.

Louder even, "Do you think I'll let you win? After everything you've done?" the voice though was even and unwavering.

The man kept fighting kept wishing he could somehow be free.

Kuon sat up, his knees on either side of the man's torso. He peered down with razor sharp eyes. Death lurked in the depths of the irises. Kuon smiled, ever fiendishly, and began to slaughter the fool with his fists.

Bones cracked. Blood flew. Grunts, pleas, gurgles made to be set free. The killing intent of Ren was indescribable. No one would dare cross him again. No one would try to take what was his. No one would try to hurt was what was his. No one dare hurt _her_ as long as he was alive. He didn't care if his last breath was to save her. He didn't care if she didn't even look at him again, as long as she was safe and breathing. The fact of her livelihood was all he needed to wake up in the morning, and he would protect that no matter what the cost.

"Tsuruga-san, that's enough!" her voice melted into the background.

He kept hitting the man with all his force.

"Tsuruga-san, that's enough! Please. Stop!"

His attacks were becoming faster, stronger.

"Ren!" her yell vibrating off the walls, "Please…stop…"

The fists fell to the ground, the bloody knuckles scrapping the grungy stone alleyway land.

Kuon looked down to see the face of the man was very bloody. He looked at his hands. The man's blood stained them. He turned to look at the tearstained face of Kyoko, whose eyes were filled with fear and questions. Why did this have to happen? Why? Why did he have to become like this in front of her? He was trying to protect her. Save her. The adrenaline drained from his body. He felt groggy and listless. What could he do now?

Kyoko, he noticed, stood up. She limped over to him, her face distorting at step she took because of pain. She came closer. He looked away. What was he going to do now? He heard her knees crack as she bent down beside him. He would take her anger and her hate. He had to. It was better than nothing…

Her smooth hand grabbed his tainted swollen one and picked it up. She stood, dragging his hand with her. It was a sign for him to stand. He did ever so slowly, confused as to what would happen now. He soon towered over her and she heaved him towards her and away from the unconscious victim at their feet. He stumbled some yet she caught on to him with such force. He seized her into his arms and she hugged him back just as tightly. Together they sank to against the wall while whispering murmured promises to each other as they waited for the police to come.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it boys and girls.

For me, Kuon and Ren are the same man.

So, that's why I kept switching between the two names.

I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
